battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Uprising Retaliation
PAGE IN OVERHAUL The intelligence at ISAF has discovered a new force, The Uprising Retaliation (A.K.A. UR). Though little is known about this navy, research seems to have gone fast, indicating motive to rule the world. At ISAF, we have determined to examine, capture, and interrogate ships and people employed by this secretive agency. The Uprising Retaliation has been Code named: Kronos What we know *The Uprising Retaliation is an extremely fast-developing agency. *Motive has been found that they may have attacked numerous ships secretly. *They have in construction a large battleship, guarded by numerous escorts. *From unknown sources it seems that Righteous Mikey has taken over the UR forces. *They have 3 prototype weapons in the works,one captured from a Typhon-II-Class cruiser. *Weaponized spaceships are being developed, meant to shoot down ISAF orbital strike satellites. *The MAS Awesome encountered one of their ships, and promptly sank it. One of the first UR ships to sink. *Through recent reports it has been noted that the UR wins their battles by having individual devasting ships. However, older warships seem to be less than lethal, as evidenced in an encounter with the MAS Awesome. *Lt. Darksire was severely wounded in a battle against Sambobsung's Omega in his Shattered Memories. *Sources tell us that 6 UR ships surprised attacked and sunk 4 ISAF ships. Two being the ISAF's top Super Warships which are irreplacable. The UR only lost 1 of the 6 ships they brought in the attack. *Admiral Darksire has his own fleet, called HYDRAXIS. *Admiral Tenebrous has his own fleet, called The Odyssey. *Admiral Righteoumikey has his own fleet, called The Uprising Retaliation. (get the joke?) * Both Darksire and Tenebrous resigned, taking with them their troops, ships and ship building facilities, leaving the UR with 10 left. The ISAF now has a higher ship production output. * A unknown person from no known fleet has attacked Dr. Razanal * An UR sub attacked Merodeus Mosquerebus. Known Members Members of the UR have started to make themselves known. List these foes down here. Fleet Admiral Admiral Chiefs of Naval Operations *Admiral Chief of Naval Operations Tenebrous: Resigned. Disapproves of Derio's actions. Has resigned because of them. All forces withdrawn, no further help from Tenebrous will be provided as of yet. UR Subdivision: Tenebrous *Admiral Chief of Naval Operations Dr. Razanal: A mostly insane scientist who controls a large laboratory which he took over upon his construction of a successful mind control device. Builds all kinds of unusual, but highly advanced and powerful devices and technologies for the Uprising Retaliation with the help of his mind controlled minions (aka former co-workers). *Admiral Chief of Naval Operations Darksire: RESIGNED due to threats by Dr. Razanal. UR Subdivision: Darksire *Nighttime Operations and Infiltration Commander Admiral Anti-Phoenix: He joined the UR because of a deep rift with the ISAF due to him being of Eurasian origins,and apparently a survivor of the battle in the Skully Islands. *(Deceased) Admiral Erebus: He has tried on numerous occasions to acess the ISAF orbital strike sattelites. Was wounded in an engagement with the MAS Awesome from the Pilotmario Navy, resulting in the destruction of the installation with minimal damage to the battleship. He was ripped in half during a explosion in a fight. *Admiral Nyx: She's the head of UR R&D, her flagship seems to boast areas for high altitude strike craft to take off and land as well as large batteries of 46cm guns and low altitude interceptor craft *Navigation Officer Aldous: A war veteran. He usually is just there watching the UR's ship guiding them to their targets. His actions speak for him. *(Deceased) Officer Derio: Caused a major political disturbance in the Uprising Retaliation, causing Admiral Tenebrous to resign from the UR. Killed by a terawatt laser mounted on Dr. Razanal's killsat aRmaGeDdoN. UR Ships URSW Malum Pestilentia.jpg|Dr. Razanal wasn't very inspired when he designed the URSW Malum Pestilentia. As such, it's rather ugly and slow, but combat effective nonetheless due to heavy weapons and armor. URSW Incisorius Ventus.jpg|The URSW Incisorius Ventus is a super warship with a good balance of weapons, armor, and speed, in addition to a fairly large fighter wing. URSW Tenebris Aestus.jpg|The Tenebris Aestus uses a tri-hull design held together only by electromagnetic bonds. The gaps between the hulls allow the ship to be very fast and damage resistant, with many incoming shots landing ineffectively between them. URSW Praenuntia Umbras.jpg|The first UR super warship to carry aircraft, the Praenuntia Umbras is also the most heavily armed UR ship currently in existence. URSW Infinita Exitium.jpg|The URSW Infinita Exitium is a heavy support ship with large rocket and torpedo batteries. URSW Fractis Lucim.jpg|Dr. Razanal's first super warship, the Fractis Lucim has a lot of 46cm guns and armor. URCS Razor's Edge II.jpg|A heavy battlecruiser in the UR fleet, the URCS Razor's Edge II is the harbinger of an incoming Uprising Retaliation strike fleet. URFS Devorantis Terrorem.jpg|URFS Devorantis Terrorem, an extremely tough UR fortress. URSW Basilisk.jpg|The URSW Basilisk, a very well armed super warship with good armor and decent speed. URFS Predatum Umbras.jpg|Built on the same structure as the Devorantis Terrorem, the URFS Predatum Umbras is a heavily armored airbase capable of carrying over 200 aircraft. URSSN Hydra.jpg|The Hydra-class submarines are the second largest submersibles in the UR fleet, armed with 16 ICBM silos and multiple torpedoes, mines, and surface guns. Capable of moving at nearly 50 knots. URSSCVN Titan.jpg|The Titan-class submarine is capable of launching a full fighter wing before submerging and hunting its enemies from below while its aircraft do so from above. It is even larger than the Hydra-class, as well as slightly faster, but has much weaker weaponry without its fighters. Category:Archived